The Transformation
by Shobieness
Summary: Liam had a normal life, but a good one. He had a family who loved him, and a great job and house. But all of that will come to change when a strange creature comes into his world and transforms his life.
1. Anomalies

Liam had come home from an amazing day at work. He walked through the door of his huge Victorian style home, and was greeted with a kiss from his wife Emily.

She had a beautiful caramel complexion. Her dark hair flowed over her shoulders tremendously well without her trying. Her stunning hazel eyes gazed into his. She was wearing eye shadow, lipstick, and a little blush. He had told her many times before that she looked more beautiful without any makeup. But Emily digressed, she would not let it go that she looked better with makeup. She was stubborn like that. But that was one of the many things he loved about her.

"Have a good day Liam?" Emily asked smiling.

"Very!" Liam said. _Wait, she just called me Liam?_ He thought. "What do you want to tell me?" He asked.

"How do you always know?!" She exclaimed in exaggerated surprise.

"I have my ways." He whispered smiling.

She walked him over to the the living room. It was a plain room, the walls were pastel yellow with no wall decorations. The carpet looked as if it had been freshly bleached. She sat him down on the white modern-style couch. It was surprisingly soft for leather. She sat him down and crawled up next to him, snuggling her face against his shoulder.

She pulled herself away and brought his face to look at her. "I-I'm…" She stammered.

"Yes?" Liam said smile fading. He ran his right hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"It's okay love, you can talk to me about anything."

Emily reached her other hand and put it on his, looking at their hands touching ever so gently.

She managed a slight laugh and took a deep breath. She looked into his eyes, and put the hand that was on his on his cheek. "I'm… Pregnant." Her face went blank looking for a reaction from her partner.

Liams mind went blank, he could only assume that what his face did as well.

Pregnant He let that word linger in his head for a second. Baby, another word he let linger.

His mind glowed with joy as he regained his senses. His face was lit with pure happiness.

"Thats fantastic!" He said looking back at his beautiful wife.

Emily sighed in relief. "You don't know how great that is to hear!"

She then pulled Liam in for a hug. They sat there in each others embrace.

"I love you." She said softly, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered back

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SMASH!

"Sweetie, Haley is trying to watch TV again!" Emily shouted into the next room

"Haley! Remotes aren't for throwing!" He heard Emily scold.

Liam sighed then smiled. _It's hard to believe she is already 3 years old_ He thought. "Be right there!"

He sat up from the desk he was working at. He had gotten the opportunity to work from home when Haley was born so he could spend more time with her.

Liam walked cautiously into the living room where he saw the TV on its side next to its stand. He looked over to where the TV was supposed to be and saw the hand-painted vase broken along with the TV remote right beside it.

How does one little girl cause so much damage? He thought as he crept over to the vase.

After observing the damage, he retrieved a small broom and dustpan and swept up the vase to throw it away.

"We're going to need to go to china again Emily! A new vase is in order!" Liam shouted

He corrected the TV back on the stand and plugged in the wires that had fallen out when it fell.

Liam walked over to the couch where Haley was sitting. She tried to look as innocent as possible.

He was just about to sit when he remembered that the remote was the object that caused the damage and was over by the TV on the ground.

He started towards the left of the TV stand where the remote was.

He was stopped by a small purple ball of light that had appeared just in front of the TV.

It started to put off small jolts of lightning as it grew to the size of an average washing machine at it engulfed the TV stand. the ball started pulsating, sending off small shockwaves, making the lights flicker and the TV turn to static.

The sphere consumed the room. Liam averted his eyes as it imploded on itself leaving a purple creature the size of a Labrador Retriever sitting on top of the now black TV stand. It appeared to be crying. Liam quickly scanned over the creature as it looked up. It had a purple spiral horn and a purple and pink streaked mane. It appeared to be some sort of colorful equine.

"I'm sorry..." Said the creature through sobs. It's voice was female. "I'm so... sorry..."

"For what?" Liam asked, eyes still wide and voice cracking from the anomaly he just experienced.

She lowered her head and spread her wings as her horn started to glow. A glowing purple blob surged out of her horn and struck Liam. Sending him stumbling back a few feet.

The creature sobbed more as her horn lit up again. Liam braced himself for another impact as another ball of purple swallowed the equine-like being, then disappeared.

Liam carefully placed himself on his feet and immediately searched for his daughter. He found her on the couch and retrieved her from her hiding spot under a blanket.

Emily then ran in stumbling. "What happened?! There was a purple wall and I couldn't get through!"

He turned towards her, a shocked look still on his face.

Liam then rushed over to his wife with his daughter in his arms and hugged them both tightly.

"Something I cannot explain, but I'll try. Sit down."


	2. The Machine

Twilight trotted through the large doors of the throne room and approached Princess Celestia who looked to be busy chatting with a member of the royal guard. The princess had summoned the unicorn for what seemed like an important task. 


End file.
